


A conversation

by Upstarsfromreality



Series: Bringing it all back home [5]
Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Forgiveness, Post-Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 07:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18464302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Upstarsfromreality/pseuds/Upstarsfromreality





	A conversation

As they settled into the decidedly un-cosy media room at 221A to watch security footage, Sherlock spoke up. “Watson, have you given any thought to our employment when we get back to New York?”

Joan hesitated. “No, but I don't really see it being a problem.”

“It shouldn't be,” said Sherlock “It's not like after my relapse. We could easily reach out to either Agent Burke or Agent McNally. Or we could always decide to just take private cases. Or work at probably 20 percent of precincts in New York. With Marcus gone, will have to break in what he calls ‘a new human badge’ anyway. But we'd still have to pick.”

Joan was startled. “Sherlock,” she asked, “do you mean you don't want to work at the 11th?” She was careful not to add “for the Captain?” Once Sherlock brought it up, it was easy to see where the sore spot lay.

“I had imagined that perhaps you don't want to,” he said stiffly.

Joan decided to address the projection later and answered as if Sherlock's response were the truth. “Well, I do want to. I like the 11th. We have friends there, even with Marcus gone. Even the ones who aren't fans of us know pretty much how we work. And it's close to the brownstone.”

Sherlock studies her closely. “But we would be working for Captain Gregson. I won't put you through that.”

Joan looks at him and feels her heart melt. He tried to protect her from so much. “Sherlock,” she said, “You stood in our kitchen and told me that if I had killed Michael, you would do everything in your power to see that I didn't go to prison. You must have known that if I had done it, that would include letting an innocent person go in my place. The Captain didn't do anything for Hannah that we wouldn't have done for each other.”

“But he hurt you. You were dragged into the FBI because of him. You almost missed adopting Vi because of him. You could have gone to prison because of him.”

“Sherlock, when Mycroft died you said you were going to stop holding grudges.” Joan didn't want to bring up another tragedy, but she couldn't see any other way to get through to him. “Do you really think one short interrogation, an almost and a could have are enough reason to start a new one? The Captain will be gone as soon as Detective Scott's investigation finishes up. Let's not make anything worse for him or ourselves in the meantime.”

Sherlock nods, just a little. They finish watching the security footage. Two weeks later, when they walk into the 11th, Joan conceals her pride in Sherlock when he shakes the Captain's hand and meets his eye.


End file.
